un corazón, banda de rock
by Rae-roth18
Summary: una chica con un sueño, un sentimiento de por medio...R/BB y SF/R
1. Chapter 1

Un corazón

_Hola… espero que les guste ._

POV RACHEL.

Me llamo Rachel tengo 17 años y vivo con mi madre Arella, mi padre nos abandono por lo que vivimos solas, mi madre es una mujer independiente que supo cómo seguir adelante, pues mi padre nos abandono cuando yo tenía 2 años.

He comenzado a grabar un par de canciones con mi mejor amigo Victor, el es un chico de 18 años piel morena y ojos azules, lo contrario a mi pues mi piel parecería la de un muerto de no ser por el latido de mi corazón lo que hace sobresalir mis ojos amatistas. Victor y yo nos conocemos ya hace varios años y ambos soñamos con llegar a ser grandes en la industria musical.

Victor nos ha conseguido una presentación en un bar donde nos daremos a conocer como THE DARK REVENGERS junto a otros amigos que ayudan con la música.

Bien Victor vendrá por mí en unos momentos, llevo un pantalón de piel negro, unas botas negras de tacón, una blusa purpura sin hombros y una chaqueta negra de cuero. Victor está usando un pantalón negro y zapatos y camisa del mismo color, los demás chicos igualmente de negro.

Llegamos al bar y entramos, pasamos a prepararnos y siento varias miradas sobre mí, Victor nos presenta y comienza la primer canción llamada EVERY TIME I DIE, varias personas nos veían otros simplemente seguían sus charlas.

Ya casi es media noche y ya hemos acabado por lo que comenzamos a guardar nuestras cosas, cuando bajamos del escenario los chicos se van a dejar todo a la camioneta y me piden que pida algunas bebidas.

El barman me llevo todo lo que pedí y un chico rubio de ojos esmeralda se me acerca.

Chico: beberás todo eso?

Rae: claro que no, es para mis amigos -_-

Chico: claro, tú eres la chica de THE DARK REVENGERS

Rae: si, por cierto me llamo Rachel

Chico: un placer, yo soy Garfield

En eso llega Victor con los demás.

Vic: hey! Que traes con mi hermanita :(

Gar: nada viejo, solo trato de socializar

Vic: te estoy vigilando ¬¬

Así la pasamos el resto de la noche bebiendo, haciendo bromas, cuando estábamos por irnos Garfield me tomo por la muñeca y me entrego un papel, lo desdoble y vi que era su número, tome una servilleta y una pluma que había en una mesa y le di el mío, después se despidió de mi con un beso.

GARFIELD FOV.

Por dios jamás había conocido chica más bella y talentosa, bien ya tengo que dormir es muy tarde.

…

Y así con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido


	2. Chapter 2

KORIND POV.

Toda la mañana he tenido nauseas, esto estar embarazada es hermoso y horrible a la vez, lo bueno de esto es que mi novio Dick siempre me ha apoyado en todo lo necesario en estos 5 meses.

DICK POV.

Dick: bien creo que ya es tiempo de decirle a Korind

Gar: creo que estaría bien hermano sabes que te apoyo

Dick: lo sé, gracias

Estoy en camino a la casa de mi novia, es momento de decirle algo que he anhelado desde antes de que ella quedara embarazada y quiero que sea antes del nacimiento del bebé.

Dick: Korind!

Kori: Dick, que haces aquí?

Dick: quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante, ven siéntate

Korind avanzo hacia el sillón temiendo lo que pudiera decirle.

Dick: hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos y me gustaría saber si tú quisieras ser mí… esposa

Kori: yo… claro que me gustaría

Korind se abalanzo llenándolo de besos.

VICTOR POV.

Me acaban de llamar, era el representante de una disquera que había escuchado de nosotros y querían firmar un contrato con nosotros.

En estos momentos estoy en camino a casa de Rachel para darle la gran noticia pues al fin nuestros sueños se harán realidad.

Llego toco la puerta y sale Rachel.

Vic: recibí una llamada

Rae: de quien?

Vic: un representante, quieren que firmemos un contrato, seremos famosos!

Rae: O.O !WOW¡

RACHEL POV.

No lo podía creer todo se aria realidad. Victor les llamo a los demás para darles la noticia, mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo tome y conteste.

Rae: hola?

Gar: hola hermosa, que tal tu día?

Rae: de maravilla, una disquera quiere que trabajemos con ellos

Gar: eso es increíble, oye mi hermano se va a casar y ya sabes me gustaría que me acompañaras, podrás?

Rae: tendrás que enviarme toda la información y con suerte podre

Gar: genial luego te la doy, adiós

Rae: adiós

VICTOR POV.

Bien todo comienza mañana, nuestro nuevo estilo de vida nos aguarda.


End file.
